


My Heart Still Beats

by deadprogram



Series: Team Pantheon's Lives and Tales [1]
Category: Sugar and Spies (Webcomic)
Genre: Big Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Giving, ITS GONNA HURT BUT WE'LL BE HAPPY AT THE END!, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Sometimes Beta-Read, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but like. in an assassination way, but like. not in a wierd way.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Montgomery Wilson remembers being pulled from a river by an older woman. He remembers being freezing and sobbing as she lead him to her home. He does not remember anything before that.His assignment came naturally. Manipulate others into releasing information. Save whoever needs saving. If needed, fight his way out.Sometimes, it scares him how easily it came to him.This is the story of Montgomery 'Monty' Wilson, and who exactly he was behind all his masks.
Relationships: 5 (Sugar and Spies)/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Team Pantheon's Lives and Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. A Ball and A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PUTTING A HUGE DISCLAIMER HERE.  
> THESE ARE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW.
> 
> -As of writing the first chapter (2/8/2020), we don't know a lot about the world of Underagents. Most of the lore here is either me filling in gaps or what we know.  
> -This is ENTIRELY wish fulfillment, honestly. None of this will really follow canon timelines, primarily because it doesn't focus on Team Chimaera. They will show up, but not be the main focus.  
> -Yes. This does have a canon character x OC. As I said, wish fulfillment.  
> -I hope to god the actual fandom doesn't see this but, we'll see!
> 
> Let's get on with the show.

Montgomery adjusted the cuffs of his suit. It was scratchy and just a touch too tight for his liking. He’d have to get it adjusted or just replaced.

Oh, the things he did for his missions.

“You’re taking quite the moment in here,” Leo stepped into the bathroom. “You  _ do _ realize we’re here for a specific reason, right?”

Montgomery only grumbled in response, glancing at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie and stood straight. He was trying to put on his ‘rich asshole’ persona. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Montgomery finally turned away from the mirror to face his teammate. He moved past him, into the heavily decorated hallway. “How much longer until she arrives?”

“Six minutes,” Leo glanced at the watch at his wrist. “Pony up, pretty boy. Better be ready to work your magic.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Montgomery rolled his eyes. “Shoo, go back to Grace. Have fun. I get to carry the team, like always.”

The two boys lapsed into silence as they walked back into the event room. Montgomery broke off from Leo with a wave, heading closer to the door.

He had to make nice with some of the guests, ensure them that yes, he was to their standards. He didn’t mind playing the rich boy. Hell, he even enjoyed it sometime. But playing it for more than an hour or two? Absolute hell.

“May I please have everyone’s attention?” The host stood up, tapping a spoon against his glass. “I’d like to introduce my daughter. The heiress of the Poenoul fortune!” 

A girl quietly stepped down the tall, marble stairs. She was draped in a soft, pink dress. She smiled at the crowd and gave a small bow as she reached the bottom.

Montgomery exchanged a glance with Leo, who just nodded back.

Showtime. 

The man had made a show of introducing his 'daughter' to anyone who showed the tiniest bit of interest. Montgomery wormed his way through the crowd, coming to stop in front of the host. 

"Hello, sir." He smiled politely. He hoped his pretty face would come in handy at this exact moment. "I was wondering if I could have a dance with the heiress?" 

The man appraised him for a moment, eyes roaming his body. Montgomery felt disgust rise in his stomach. He knew what the man was looking for. No, he did not want to think about it.

"Of course!" He practically shoved the girl at him. "Let me know if you two decide to….run off." 

Montgomery caught her, nodded to the host. He had to remind himself that no, he could not punch the man in the nose, no matter how much he wanted to.

He led her away, pulling her into a simple dance.

"Thank you, " She whispered, looking up at him. Her face was turning red. "Please, tell me who you are? Apologies if we've met before."

Montgomery leaned down, lips ghosting over her ear. He could feel the heat radiating off her face. Her arms wound around his neck. For a moment, they were far too wound together.

“I’m Isaac.” He murmured and paused for a moment. He had to slip back into his persona of Isaac Castillo. “I’m the heir to Foley Enterprises.”

He pulled back, watching the girl’s eyes light up in recognition. She remembered the codeword. Good. That means this will be a lot easier, and she'll be more trusting than if he was a stranger.

“I see. I’m Lucy.” She smiled up at him. Her eyes flicked over to the rest of the party before turning back to him. She smiled up at him. “I hope you wouldn’t mind sneaking away? While I enjoy my father’s parties, I’d prefer somewhere a little…quieter.” 

“Of course,” He slipped his arm into hers. “Lead the way.”

Lucy led him through the crowd, eventually allowing them to disappear down a hallway. Montgomery kept his persona up. He couldn’t count on the fact that there wouldn’t be anyone elsewhere in the house. They reached a room, in which Lucy unlocked the door and they both stepped in.

Leo and Grace were standing by the window, already changed into their ‘mission’ clothes. 

“Finally, you took forever,” Leo tossed him a bag. “Suit up, asshole. We have two hours before we’re caught.” 

Montgomery only turned and stripped, putting on the dark clothes on in place of his suit. He throws his suit into the bag and throws it over his shoulder. 

Leo had already fixed their escape route. He tightened the rope tied to the balcony. 

Grace had walked over to Lucy, murmuring the rest of the plan to her. They whispered to each other as if it was a big secret.

In a way, he supposed, it was a secret.

“Hades, you have more strength than me. You’ll have to hold her while you go down.” Grace turned to him. He only gave a thumbs up after slipping on the gloves that he had the foresight to shove into the pockets of his pants. 

“You’re gonna want to wrap your legs and arms around me.” He headed over to the rope, offering a hand to Lucy. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and practically attached herself to him.

Montgomery grabbed the rope and started sliding down. Luckily, there were only three stories to the house. Unluckily, he could feel Lucy cutting off blood flow with how tightly she was holding him. He heard the other two coming down after him. He set her down after his feet touched his ground.

“Exfil is only 100 yards away.” Grace nodded north, away from the house. “They don’t have much security, but it’ll be best if we get out of here asap.” 

The other three nodded and they all started towards that way. It took only a few minutes, but it was an agonizing trek through the woods surrounding the estate.

They got to the car, some model that Montgomery didn’t care to know, and slipped inside.

Ten minutes later and they were on the main road, back to the strip where they originally landed. 

Grace pulled out her phone, swiping the screen to call 5. 

“Target acquired.” She’s all business right now. She normally is on missions. “ETA is at three o’clock.” 

The others didn’t hear his response, only watched as she dropped the phone into the cupholder. 

“I’m flying home.” She grumbled and crossed her arms as she leaned back against her seat. “I don’t trust either of you tonight.” 

“Fine with me.” Leo shrugs from his seat at the wheel. Montgomery just grunted in response. He was too tired to do anything else. Lucy had already fallen asleep against his shoulder, and he was considering doing the same.

The drive was short. They loaded the plane back up and started the hour flight back to the island. Lucy stayed close to Montgomery, sitting next to him, leaning on him, and at some point, winding their hands together. 

Montgomery just let her do it. He understood that she needed some comfort, especially after what she’d been through with that... _ cult _ . 

They landed at the base at 3 A.M, with all of them stumbling out of the plane and into the group of agents waiting. 

“Get Miss Sosa to the infirmary.” 5 quickly directed the agents, taking control of the situation with ease. “Team Pantheon, I expect a report on my desk by morning.” 

“Fuck you,” Leo groaned as he leaned against Grace. Grace shushed him and sent an apologetic glance. 

“We’ll get it done,” Grace turned away, trying desperately not to fall under Leo’s weight. Montgomery knew Grace would be taking most of the work.

He only really relaxed once both Grace and Leo have left. The adrenaline that comes with an undercover mission slowly draining from him. His shoulders slumped, his ‘Isaac Castillo’ persona falling, and his confidence quietly withered.

“Montgomery, any unusual reports?” 5 eyed him but was looking at the groupings of holographic screens in front of him.

“Not at the moment. As far as we know, they haven’t discovered our involvement. I’m having Aniya keep us in the loop.” Montgomery combed a hand through his hair. “Once they see Lucy is missing, no doubt they’ll plan another kidnapping.” 

“Correct. I’ll dispatch a team to ensure that we figure out what their target is before they can get there.” 5 paused for a moment. “Go get some rest. You look terrible.”

Montgomery shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s fine. When will Lucy be getting out of the infirmary?”

“In about two hours.” 

“I’ll go sit down in the waiting room.” Montgomery turned, starting down the hallway before being stopped by 5’s voice.

“You should really get some rest.” He didn’t make it sound like a suggestion. Montgomery paused in the middle of the hallway and tried not to look back. He could feel 5’s stare burning into the back of his head. They stayed like that for a moment, with 5 practically glaring at Montgomery and Montgomery just standing there.

The moment passed.

Montgomery kept moving, strides long and measured.

He needed to go check on Lucy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Montgomery fell asleep in one of the waiting room chairs. One of the nurses gently shook him awake, asking for who he was here to see. He mumbled out Lucy’s name tiredly before being led to one of the clean, white rooms.

Lucy laid on the bed, reading a book that some other agent had brought her. She looked up and was clearly surprised to see Montgomery there.

“Oh! Isaac! I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon…” She sat up and put the book down on the side table. “What are you doing here?”

“My name isn’t Isaac.” He pulled a chair to the side of the bed, sitting down on it. “It’s a pseudonym. I use it on missions where I need a different identity.”

“What is your name, then?” Lucy tilted her head slightly. The light pink dusting her cheeks was tipping Montgomery off to what was happening. “If it’s not classified or something like that.”

“Montgomery Wilson. It’s a mouthful, I know. You can just call me Monty if you’d like.” He smiled at her. “Though, I didn’t come here to talk about myself. How’re you feeling?”

“I feel…” Lucy paused. “I feel really good, actually. It’s kind of terrifying here, but it’s a lot better, you know? There’s no one breathing down my neck, no one to yell at me for doing any little thing. It’s freeing. Of course, there’s so much going on here.”

Montgomery lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You get used to it. Everyone is pretty nice, at least, mostly everyone.” He snorts. “Trust me, once you have a routine, it’s a lot easier to go through the motions when you get your training.”

“Right, I wanted to ask, do you know about the classifications?” Lucy’s smile faded into worry. “They said I was an Eta?”

Montgomery blinked. He figured someone would’ve already explained it to her. He wasn’t super well acquainted with other classes.

“Trust me, I am nowhere near the best person to ask for this. 

Lucy giggled at his bewildered expression. She hid her smile behind her hand, but he could still tell that she was laughing at him.

“I’ll get someone else to explain it.” 

“Probably for the best.” Montgomery nodded. “5 should come by soon. He’s the guy who handles everything.” 

“Okay. Then, I’ll just wait.” Lucy gave a curt nod, right before Montgomery's watch beeped. He frowned, glancing down at the alarm. 

‘WAKE UP DUMBASS’ scrawled across the small screen. Of course, it’s already 6 am.

“I’m sorry Lucy.” He stood, brushing his clothes down. He’d have time to change, but he’d have to rush. “I need to head back to change. I have classes in an hour or so.”

He headed to the door. He only stopped when he heard Lucy try and get his attention.

“Wait!” She jerked up. Montgomery turned and looked at her. “Do...you think we’ll see each other again?”

“Of course.” Montgomery grinned. “Grace has practically adopted you.”

The fourteen-year-old girl’s shoulders slumped in relief. 

Montgomery left her room, ducking through the crowds of students who were gradually starting their day. He made his way to his room, then threw himself on his bed and groaned.

A text sounded from his phone. He looked at it, squinting at the screen.

5

Your team has the day off to recover.

Use it wisely.

Montgomery

Thanks for letting me know.

He shoved his face into his pillow and screamed. He couldn’t sleep, of course not. He had a perfect sleep schedule and didn’t want to decimate it in a day. 

He changed, slipping on a hoodie and jeans, before heading out into the halls. He’d get his work from the classes that he could, then he’d get it done before napping.

Breakfast. Lunch? Brunch maybe. Food. He definitely needed to grab that. He hadn’t eaten since the party. He should take better care of himself. Grace would smack him over the head otherwise.

He stops by the cafeteria first. Luckily, they’ve already put out those ready-made meals for students who don’t have time to actually sit and eat. He grabs a sandwich and runs through his list of classes. Admittedly, it was probably too short for most students, but he enjoyed his few classes. Plus he wanted more time for missions.

Montgomery was heading back to his room when he heard shouting from down the hall. He took a deep breath in, readying himself for whatever trouble he was about to walk into.

Then the trouble ran into him. She had to only be a year or two younger than him, but it was very clear she was new to S.P.Y.

“Help!” She panted out. She was caught between panting for breath and screaming her words. “Crazy doctor!”

Ah. That must be it.

“House call?” He asked, looking down at her. “Doc must be chasing you.”

“Yes! Please, help me. I’m totally fine but he won’t listen!” She nodded wildly as she spoke. 

Montgomery opened his mouth to speak, only for the sound of a dart whiz past them. The girl shrieked and tried to bolt. He was a little bit smarter; grabbing her around her middle and hefting her into the air.

“Got her Doc!” He winced as she thrashed, just a bit before a dart landed in her back. She slumped over his shoulder. “She put up that much of a fight?” 

Doc hurried over, flashing him a grin.

“Christ, she’s a fast one!” He grabbed the girl from Monty’s grip. “You know your-”

“5 o’clock post-mission appointment is tonight.” Montgomery finished for him. He looked around, before leaning forward for a moment. “You better get her back quick.”

Doc only made a face before hauling her up and carrying her away. 

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. He ran through the rest of his classes, then hit the medical wing for his post-mission appointment. 

Soon enough, he headed back to his room, excited to finally get some sleep.

Of course, things never go to plan. 

There was a box sitting on his desk. It was a black jewelry box, about the size of the palm of his hand. There was an envelope resting underneath it. 

Montgomery had absolutely no idea what was inside it. So, he did the first thing he could think of. 

He called Vanya, one of the Mu classes that he knew.

Vanya stumbled in, tying up his pale blond hair. He was none too happy to be woken up, but he came anyway.

“Where is it?” He mumbled, Russian accent thicker than normal. Montgomery showed him to the desk. Vanya looked at the box. He gave Montgomery a ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look before picking it up. “It’s not a bomb.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“No. Just a gift.” Vanya set the box down. He passed Montgomery, patting his shoulder. “Have a good night. You should open it.”

Montgomery stood there for a moment before picking up the box and examining it again. He grabbed the envelope next and opened it, sitting down onto his desk chair.

‘Darling,’ It started, ‘I apologize if I may have scared you with this gift. I understand how frightening it can be to find a mysterious package. I swear to you that it is not dangerous. I simply saw it and knew that I wanted you to have it.’

It was simply signed from ‘Your Admirer.’

Montgomery sat the letter back on his desk and looked back to the box. His fingers twitched as he agonized over whether to open it or not.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly opened the box, eyes shut tight in case it was actually dangerous. He held his breath for a long moment before finally opening them.

A necklace sat within. The chain was silver, glinting in the low light. A pendant made of silver and amber hung off of it. The gem looked as if it was a teardrop of honey. 

Montgomery’s breath caught in his throat. It was beautiful, yet small and simple. He closed the box and quickly shook his head. There was no way he could accept such a gift. Especially with the fact that someone _snuck_ into his room. His _secure, supposed to be private_ room. Not only that, but he didn’t know who it was. He hadn’t given many people his room code, and those he told wouldn’t have given it out. 

He sat there for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face and taking in a deep breath. First things first, he’d put in an incident report. Then he’ll get some sleep. He pulled out his phone, typing out the necessary forms.

Montgomery submitted it before laying down, hoping that tomorrow would hold surprises that he could actually deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise.   
> Anyway, started school so now I have somewhere to distract myself. So I can write again!  
> New name for the series, because I keep titling it 'My Heart Still Beats.'


	3. Chapter 3

Montgomery woke up to his ringtone blaring into his ear. He winced, rolling over and attempting to ignore it. He was unsuccessful as the ringing stopped. Then restarted, seemingly louder than before. He grabbed it and answered the call.

“Hel-” He started out before there was shouting from the other line.

“Are you alright?” He recognized Grace’s shrieking on the other line, despite the fact that it hurt to listen to her. “We heard about your report and I had to call you!”

“We! Let me see the phone!” Leo’s voice filtered through the speaker, clearly in the background. There was some rustling and then his voice came in through clearer. “Hey, sorry. Are you okay? We heard someone had broken into your room!”

“I’m fine.” Montgomery shifted. He climbed out of bed and kept the phone to his ear as he picked up the box. “Just confused. They didn’t do anything but leave a necklace and a letter.”

“Someone’s got a crush!” Grace yelled in the background. Montgomery could practically hear Leo’s eyes roll. 

“Well, at least you aren’t hurt. You’re going to talk to 5 about this, right?” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me that I have to.” He groaned. “I just want to go back to bed.” 

“Then, we’ll leave you to it! I’ve got to make sure we’ve got our mission reports done!” Grace had grabbed the phone back. “See you around!” 

The phone beeped as she hung up. 

Montgomery let his phone drop down onto the desk. He quietly got dressed, tucking the box and letter into his hoodie pocket. He’d have to talk to 5 about it, unsurprisingly. It seems like 5 is the only thing keeping S.P.Y. running. 

It wasn’t like he hated 5. Quite the opposite; he liked 5 a little  _ too _ much. He had a crush. His friends constantly teased him about it. But he knew it would lead nowhere. 

They’re both secret agents, along with one being constantly targeted and the other being away on missions. But hey, a guy could hope.

He ducked out of his room, heading down the halls to where he knew 5’s office was. He kept his eyes on his phone, scrolling through the various texts he had gotten through the night.

At least, he was until he crashed into someone. He winced as he realized they’d both been knocked to the ground.

“I wish you would look where you were going more often.” 5 sighed as he picked up the papers he had dropped. “On your way to see me, I presume?

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Montgomery’s throat tightened. He stood, holding his hand out to help 5 up. “It’s about the report I put in last night.”

“Yes, the necklace.” 5 accepted his hand and pulled himself up. “It’s nothing you should worry about. I helped facilitate the action.”

Montgomery blinked for a moment, trying to gauge whether it was a joke. Especially since it seemed like 5 wouldn’t do any type of prank like this.

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” Montgomery replied. 

“No. I assessed the situation and deemed that it would be alright.” 5 lips drew up in a tight smirk. “You would be surprised how long it took him to convince me to do it. May I see it?”

Montgomery pursed his lips, taking out the box and handing it to 5. 5 plucked it from his hands and opened it. He examined the necklace closely, before nodding to himself. He quickly handed it back to Montgomery.

“Is that all?”

Montgomery nodded, dumbfounded. He shoved the box into his pocket and quickly made his way back to his room.

5, on the other hand, sat at his desk and covered his face with his hands. He gave a moment to calm his racing heartbeat.

He had been the one to give Montgomery the necklace and letter. But he very well couldn’t admit that. He knew he couldn’t be in love. The notion was ridiculous. Even more so, it could put both of them in significantly more danger than they already were. They both had baggage and…

5 groaned. He turned back to his computer when a whistle from the door caught his attention.

Jude, one of Montgomery’s good friends, leaned against the doorway. He held a file that was marked with the name of his last mission.

“Agent Anubis.” 5 cleared his throat, thankful for the distraction.

“I’m not on a mission,” Jude mumbled before walking over and handing 5 the folder. “The reports from our last outing. Nothing terribly exciting.”

“Right, thank you.” 5 took them and turned, filing them into his cabinet. He turned back to Jude, who was staring very intently at him. “Is...there something else?”

“You should be quick.” Jude blinked. “Someone else is going to snatch Montgomery up before you.”

Jude then turned and marched out of the room, leaving 5 with a pit in his stomach.

That evening, Montgomery opened his door, only for Jude to barge in anyway.

“Hello to you too,” Montgomery mumbled as Jude brushed past him. Jude held multiple bags in his arms, full of various goodies. “What’s all this for?”

“Movie night.”

“We’re having a movie night?”

“Yes.”

Jude busied himself with putting away snacks while Montgomery moved over to his closet.

“Invite anyone else?” He asked as he rummaged through his movie collection. 

“Nope. Knew you were spooked this morning. I thought it was best if it was just us.” Jude kept out popcorn and chocolate pretzels. 

“Right…thanks.” Montgomery dumped a few movies onto the floor in front of his couch. He then grabbed any extra blankets and pillows. “Pillow fort?”

“Pillow fort.” Jude popped the popcorn into the microwave before moving over to help Montgomery. “Seriously, are you alright?”

“I guess?” Montgomery shrugged. “I mean, 5 said he was the one who okayed it, and I trust him enough. But...still.”

Jude only grumbled as he set up pillows. He had made it clear that he wasn’t the biggest fan of 5, but still respected Montgomery’s feelings.

“I’ve got Baby Driver, plus some other movies.” Montgomery crawled out from under the fort to put the movie into the player. “Anything else?”

“Nope.” Jude laid back against the various pillows and blankets. “Got anything tomorrow?”

“Nah. Made sure I cleared it.” Montgomery flopped down next to him. “Why? Do you have anything tomorrow?”

“Not at all.”

The two settled in for their marathon. Montgomery fell asleep halfway through the second movie, and Jude stayed up all night.

By the time Montgomery got up, Jude had cleaned up the snacks and left. It was early morning, just around 7. He did his morning routine before heading out into the halls.

Only to, yet again, smack right into 5. Only this time, Lucy was there.

“As bright and bushy eyed as ever, I see.” 5 commented dryly. They both brushed themselves off as Lucy bounded around 5.

“Monty!” Lucy squealed. She threw herself at him. Montgomery had quickly caught her, lifting her up and squeezing her tight into a hug. “You’re gonna crush me!”

“Alright, alright!” Montgomery laughed as he lowered her. “Doing your tour finally? Got your team yet?”

“No. She hasn’t. She’ll be getting it after we finish up.” 5 stepped forward. Montgomery thought he saw signs of irritation but shook it off. 5 was always wound up for some reason or another.

Montgomery grinned and leaned in close to Lucy.

“He’s jealous that I’m crashing the party.” He mumbled. Lucy simply gasped in response as 5 let out a groan from behind them. Montgomery turned and sent a grin to the man. “Hope you don’t mind if I join.”

“I suppose not.” 5 sighed and started walking. “Come on, we still have a majority of the facility to go through.”

The three walked through the facility, with Montgomery giving tips and information to Lucy while 5 simply watched the two. 

If anyone who really knew 5, they’d say he had looked at both of them with a strange type of fondness.

Neither Montgomery nor Lucy noticed as they chatted. 

But someone did.

“So, what do you think my team will be like?” Lucy asked.

“Dunno. Hopefully nice. Moving teams is a pain.”

“Moving teams? I thought you were only assigned to one?” 

“Well, kind of. If you don’t work well together, it’s more than likely that you’ll get moved to different teams.”

“Did you have to move teams?”

“A whole lot.” Montgomery laughed, nudging Lucy. “Hate to tell you this Luce, but I was a little bit of a doormat. Went through six teams trying to find a good one.”

“Yes. It did seem like you were much quieter back then.” 5 sighed. “You’ve changed a lot.”

“For the better?” Lucy questioned.

“...Mostly.” 5 shrugged.

Montgomery only watched the two of them, itching the back of his neck. He felt that something was wrong. 

He and 5 met eyes. They both seemed to feel it.

“Luce, why don’t you show me your quarters?” Montgomery plastered a grin on his face. “I think we should stop annoying 5, plus we’ve hit all the important places.”

“Oh! Sure...uhm....I know my room, but I’m not sure how to get to it from here.” Lucy blushed, clearly embarrassed that she’d forgotten so easily.”

“All good. Let’s get going.” Montgomery led Lucy away from 5.

5 sighed and turned. He knew to trust his instincts. He noticed a blur around the corner behind him.

He pursed his lips, realizing how much of a headache this would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well  
> i did it.  
> i have no idea what this plot is.  
> but! we're going.  
> Poor monty.  
> and lucy.
> 
> and 5.
> 
> and everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Montgomery felt his chest tighten. He was on the banks of the Allegheny, hand in hand with Alastor.

He knew Alastor for such a long time. But he couldn’t figure out how. He couldn’t remember. He trusted him enough to run away with him.

That’s what they were doing, right?

Alastor turned toward him. He spoke something inaudible. Montgomery couldn’t hear him over the rushing water.

Alastor approached him. Something glinted in his hand. Then, Montgomery felt a searing pain shoot through his left shoulder. He looked down to see a knife plunged into it.

He had been stabbed. He had been stabbed by Alastor.

Alastor gave him a shove and he tumbled backward into the water.

Montgomery shot up from his bed. He was covered in sweat and panting. He leaned over to his desk, picking up a small journal and quickly writing down what had happened.

One step closer to regaining what happened before that day. He set the book down and sighed. It was very early in the morning and he had no hope of going back to sleep. 

Luckily for him, there was a knock on the door before it slid open. 

“Montgomery.” 5 stepped through the door, holding several folders under his arm. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Montgomery muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest while he sat on his bed. “Go ahead and sit down.”

“Don’t be so crass.” 5 sighed. He sat down at Montgomery’s desk, flicking through the folders. “As you could tell, we were being followed yesterday. I’ve already had a few people say they did spot the culprit but they were unable to give any identifying details. Which means-”

“That no one is any closer to finding another one of your stalkers.”

“Well, yes. But it narrows it down.” 

“To how many suspects?”

“Too many.” 5 sighs. “Not only that but according to several others...I may not be the target.”

“If someone is targeting Lucy-” Montgomery cut himself off, swearing. He uncurled himself while he glared at 5.

“No. Lucy’s presence is well hidden. Someone is targeting you.” 

Oh.

That… isn’t what Montgomery expected.

“You’re… kidding. This isn’t a very funny prank, y’ know.” He blew out a breath. “Like, seriously?”

“Believe me. I wish this was a prank.” 5 muttered. His cheeks tinged pink. “It seems that they’re targeting you for your connection to me.”

“What?”

“They think we’re in a relationship.” 

“Oh.” Montgomery hesitated for a moment. “Well, I suppose I can see how they’d think that. You don’t exactly have any….friends, perse.”

“We both know my work barely allows for that.” 5 scoffed but got up from the desk. “Otherwise, I believe that’s it. Have a good rest of your night, Montgomery.”

Montgomery only rolled his eyes and mumbled a goodbye as 5 left. Montgomery flopped back down on his bed, deciding whether or not he should go back to sleep.

Well, it only took a few minutes for him to drift back into the inky black of sleep. Thankfully, this time it was dreamless.

  
  


5 sat down at his desk, giving himself just a moment to rest before getting back to work. He noticed a small note on his desk, along with a small box on top of it.

‘Give this to my ‘secret admirer.’ Thanks!’ was scrawled on the note. Montgomery’s handwriting was minorly better than chicken scratch, but luckily 5 could still read it. 

He picked up the box, opening it and peeking inside. There was a ring inside. The metal was gold, with an emerald green gem inlaid at the very top. There was a golden chain within the box as well, in case the ring didn’t fit. 

5’s breath caught in his throat. He carefully put the ring onto the chain and slipped it over his head. It rested against his collarbone but was long enough that he could tuck it under his shirt and no one would be none the wiser. It was a risk to have such a personal item on him, that was for sure. But somehow, he was willing to take it.

His watch went off and he realized that he had more work to do. He stood and quickly moved to leave. 

He had some recruiting to do.

  
  


Montgomery sat tiredly at one of the cafeteria tables. He had slept like a rock, but he was still exhausted by the time he had to get up. He scrolled through his phone as he ate. None of his other friends were up yet, and even those who would be up were out on a mission. 

A tray was set down next to him, and he glanced over to see who it was.

The boy who set it down was tall, even taller than Montgomery. His face was strong, with a serious look plastered on. Dark eyes matched dark hair.

“Mind if I sit here?” The boy asked, clearly intent on sitting there whether or not Montgomery said no. So, Montgomery simply nodded before turning back to his phone. “I’m Damian.”

“Montgomery Wilson. Team Pantheon and a psi.” Montgomery listed off between bites. Damian gave him a strange look as if he didn’t understand. “Sorry, force of habit. Most people like to know your class and team.”

“Ah. Okay. Damian Silva. I’m on Team Galactic and my class is kappa.” Damian reintroduced himself. The two continued eating in silence.

Montgomery was suspicious of Damian, obviously. He couldn’t stop connecting the dots between the stalker that they had seen yesterday and how Damian just so happened to sit next to him today. It was best to be cautious. But hopefully not overly offstandish.

“So, you’ve been here a while, right?” Damian asked, looking over. Montgomery shrugged.

“Yeah, something like that,” Montgomery muttered as he shoved another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. “A few years, at least.”

“What is it like? I only got here last night ago and haven’t gotten into everything yet.”

“While on base? A lot of studying and training, standard school stuff.” Montgomery wouldn’t give anything too specific away, at least, not yet. “For missions, it’s a little different. It just depends on what you get assigned on.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Sure, you could say that.”

The two lapsed into another silence. Montgomery internally winced at how the conversation was going. Despite knowing that someone was after him, he didn’t want to be rude to strangers. 

Luckily, he was able to escape once he had finished eating. He gave some excuse about getting to class and quickly left. As soon as he was out of sight of Damian, Montgomery pulled out his phone.

  
  


**Montgomery**

Is Damian Silva on your list?

**5**

Yes, but the suspicion on him is minimal.

**5**

Did something happen?

**Montgomery**

We had a chat over breakfast.

He was just asking a few too many questions

about me.

**5**

Duly noted. 

Be careful.

**Montgomery**

Will do.

Keep me in the loop. 

Montgomery tucked his phone away, sighing as he leaned against the wall. This entire situation felt like a mess, and he could only hope that 5 would keep him informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally took his work off anon  
> anyway hi im magnus and/or deadprogram


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were mostly uneventful. It was a blur of classes, debriefings, and subsequent briefings for other missions, along with talking with 5 about their current situation. It was stressful, not knowing whether or not he could trust those around him.

There was also...Damian.

The boy had quickly wormed his way into Montgomery’s life. He would show up in places that Montgomery frequented, was in several of his classes, and sat near him during lunch.

“It’s too coincidental.” 5 had murmured as they stood side by side in the kitchen. The impromptu meetings were quick, taking place whenever they had come across each other. “You can let him get close if you want to. But standard procedures.”

‘Standard procedure’ meant ‘don’t say anything that the enemy could use.’ It seemed, but Montgomery knew what 5 meant.

Only a week passed from the meeting, but Damian continued 

“You really aren’t very open, huh?” Damian dropped his tray next to Montgomery. 

“I can’t be, especially not with our situation.” Montgomery shrugged and shoveled another spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth when he realized it sounded a little too specific. “The whole spy thing is… y’know. Gotta read everyone you meet.”

“Is it because you’re a psi?” Damian had started to poke at his food but avoided Montgomery’s eyes. He was normally straightforward, unashamed of asking questions. But here he was, barely able to look at the other boy. “Sorry. I’ve just never thought of that.

“It could be.” Montgomery sighed. He hadn’t wanted to get into a discussion like this. “My entire job is to read people. It starts to slip into my personal life too.”

“Aren’t you scared of that?” Damian had turned to look at him. For once, Montgomery didn’t see him as an enemy who was trying to get dirt to use against him. He saw Damian as just another agent coming to terms with being in S.P.Y. 

Montgomery simply stood up and gathered his tray.

“Don’t dig into others’ psyches.” He turned away from Damian, he was on high alert now and he just needed to get away. “It won’t end well for anyone.” 

* * *

Montgomery stirred his tea, pursing his lips as he watched several tablespoons of sugar dissolve into it. He needed energy for the rest of the day and he didn’t need to lean back on any energy drinks.

“Would you like some tea with your sugar or are you okay?” Montgomerys head snapped up at the voice. 5 stepped into the kitchen, mug gripped in his right hand while his left held an open folder. 

“Shove off,” Montgomery muttered, stirring just a little harder. He took a sip of the tea. He winced a little at the taste, but it’d have to do until he got some sleep. You can’t say anything when you sleep-”

“Shh!” 5 hushed him. The man set the kettle on the stove, quickly switching it on. “I cannot believe you’re calling me a hypocrite.”

“Well, start believing,” Montgomery mumbled. The two stood in the kitchen for a few more moments before Montgomery sighed. “How’s the springbird doing?” 

“Well enough.” 5 sighed. “Nothing to worry about. It’s made a nest in one of the trees in a more peaceful training ground.”

Montgomery nodded, but said nothing. Their little code meant nothing to anyone outside the two of them. 

“Is the thorn still an issue?” 5 asked as he poured himself his own cup.

“Dunno yet.” Montgomery shrugged as he took another sip. “Just seems scared. Worried, I guess.” 

“Alright.” 5 hummed, before turning and leaving the kitchen. “Have a nice day Montgomery.” 

Things were quiet on base, for now. But Montgomery knew he still had to be a on guard. Just because things were quiet doesn’t mean that his enemies were gone. 

* * *

There was nothing worse than not being able to sleep. Especially after a long week of pestering questions.

Montgomery laid in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling fan lazily spinning above him. It was late, way too late for him to even think about getting up.

He rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow. He had to get to sleep. There was a briefing for the next mission and classes in the morning.

But that wasn’t what his mind was on. At least, not fully.

Damian floated in his mind, only a bit. His prying questions had struck a chord. Thinking about Damian and why he was doing it floated back to one topic.

Someone thought he and 5 were in a relationship. This someone also wanted Montgomery either captured or gone. This had probably happened before, right? 

Montgomery curled further into himself, trying to slow his breathing. He was in private, safe in his own room. There was no possibility of his privacy being invaded. At least, his rational brain knew that.

But he knew that he wasn’t always rational.

There was a rush of fear at the idea that maybe he was being watched here too.

Montgomery rolled out of bed, quickly shoving on his shoes as he tripped over himself in his haste. At the very least, he needed to be out of this room, preferably in another room with other people he trusted.

That list of people was incredibly short if he really thought about it. There were his teammates, 5, his grandmother, and maybe his therapist. Those were the people he truly, closely trusted. There were others that were close but just didn’t hit the mark.

His stomach stirred at the thought of anyone else being close to him. By the time he had slipped out of his thoughts, he was already much further down the hallway of his room’s wing. He could feel his ragged breath and figured he’d started sprinting at some point. 

He needed to calm down. It wouldn’t do him any good to panic or spiral right now. He took a moment to breathe as he slowed into another empty hallway. He steadied himself, both mentally and physically. His heart finally slowed down, he could actually think clearly.

“Montgomery?”

His head snapped up, heartbeat immediately picking up. A confrontation right now would be really bad. 

Leo was hurrying down the hallway, Grace following. Both of them trying to quickly get to him.

Montgomery felt like collapsing in relief. Leo had grasped his shoulders, frowning down at the boy.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do we need-”

Montgomery surged forward and hugged Leo. He could see Leo share a glance with Grace before he hugged Monty back.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s fine.” Leo gently patted his back. “Let’s get you back to your room.”

“No-” Montgomery let out a strangled gasp. “Can’t- Might be bugged or-”

“Okay, okay. We’ll go back. Grace and I will do a full sweep before you go in. Think you can handle that?”

He nodded against Leo’s chest.

It was a quiet walk back. Grace had taken his hand the whole way while Leo walked in front of them. Leo went into Montgomery’s room first, then motioned Grace inside. The two swept the whole room, looking in drawers and inspecting behind furniture. 

Montgomery had come in after they were done and collapsed onto his bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Grace sat at his feet, throwing her legs over his own. 

“Dunno if I can.” He shrugged. “It’s...complicated.” 

“Can we ask someone if you can? You’ve been….so weird the past week.” Leo sat down next to Grace. 

Montgomery shrugged, before motioning to his phone. He was quickly handed it and he opened his messages.

  
  


Montgomery

5 

Montgomery

can i debrief poseidon and zeus?

they need to know.

5

I figured you had already.

But go right ahead.

  
  


Montgomery shut off his phone and sighed.

He started talking, practically dumping everything that had happened. How he was apparently being targeted, how 5 was trying to get to the bottom of things, how Damian constantly asked questions, how he was scared. 

Shit, it felt good. By the end, he was crying, but Leo and Grace simply sat and listened to him.

“None of that is….great.” Leo blinked after he had finished. It was quiet other than Leo’s talking. “But we’ve been dealt worse cards before.”

Montgomery just laughed weakly. He disagreed but didn’t voice his thoughts.

“So, should we get a game plan together?” Grace was already pulling out a piece of paper from his desk. “I mean, what else are we going to do?”

Leo and Grace launched into a conversation. Who could do recon? What other teams can they get just involved enough to help?

Montgomery just sat there, stunned. He watched his teammates, his family, plan on how to help him. 

He laughed, wiping away the last of his tears and scooted closer.

“Okay, okay. Let’s figure out what to do.” He quickly uncapped a pen, scribbling a name in the middle of the paper. 

Operation Underworld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME GET YALL JUICE
> 
> anyway this is mostly unbeta'd im sorry for that LMAO hopefully you all can forgive me 


End file.
